User talk:HarryC15
=2009= Hi Welcome to Oz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wicked cast lists page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (talk) 16:40, March 15, 2009 Hi! Thanks for your editing to the Wicked cast lists page. But in the Tokyo section, sometimes, I found mis-spelled or mis-pronouced names, though you've taken them from the official site. Sometimes, you confused the name order of Asian name. If possible, can you leave it to me to edit the Japanese section? I go to the theater at least one performance a week, and can edit the latest information. -User:Ogalyn 02:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Wicked in The Netherlands Hello Harry, You made a contribution to the upcoming productions part worldwide: a Wicked production would open in The Netherlands February 2010. That IS marvellous news for us, Wicked fans from The Netherlands. Can you tell mee, what or who is your source? Kindly regards, Hans Hansozz 14:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Wicked Cast Page Hey, just a general question: I don't get why understudy lists aren't allowed on the page. I mean i have found alot of people have kept asking me "Who understudied such and such at such and such a date. And would it not be easier for them to look on Wikipedia. Obviosly it's your call but i don't see what's wrong with it haha. Thanks :) Paul Dee Rosciolo Hey, just to let you know, I was reading a forum, and someone did write a letter to Dee and she did comfirm that she was replacing Nicole Parker on July 21st. Wicked in Trzin Hi Harry! I have to tell you that Wicked IS playing right now in Trzin City, in KUD Franc Kotar Trzin, three times a week. So you don't have to delete this page every time when you're log in. Thank you. P.S. You maybe don't know for this production because is playing far away from you, in Slovenia. :Hey, regardless of whether there's a production of Wicked in Trzin, it's not officially recognized. In fact, I'm not sure it's even legal. It's not recognized by the staff at Wicked or Universal. Their cast information is useless to the page. ::Also, there are no upcoming sit-down productions in Toronto or New Orleans. I'm not sure where that information is coming from, but it's completely false and inaccurate. San Francisco Cast Replacement History Hey Harry, I'd just like to let you know that Erin's leaving the Broadway company earlier to go to San Francisco. Thanks! It was also said on here a while back that Teal confirmed that Merideth was replacing her in February. Also, on Twitter, WickedInNews tweeted that Jemma and Pippa were alternating the role of Elphaba in Sydney. Thanks so much! Michael =2010= Merge I was wondering if you could help me merge the understudys of the wizard and Doctor Dillamond, only on the ones where they're the same actor(s) I would appreciate it! -Kevin Apology Hey I wanted to apologize for trying to put that picture up on the SF section, BTW the photo i found, was from when eden and kendra were both on tour. Wicked Wiki I just wanted to say that since you clearly like editing this wiki i was just wondering if you wanted to help edit the wicked wiki... it needs A LOT of work! -Kevin Kev379 23:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Willemijn Verkaik is planning to leave Wicked Oberhausen? Hi Harry, I read your contribution regarding Willemijn Verkaik. What is your source and do you know what she's going to de next? Kind Regards, -Hans Hansozz 14:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Changed Wicked Australia cast Hi Harry, could you please stop making stuff up about the Australian cast, and changing what I am altering - for the certain good editing however, however you cannot assume certain things about the cast tracks. They're different from what they were before - and when I edited them, they're correct. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me :) Would love to discuss what you think. Thanks, Debzxxx 00:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Debbie Wicked Wiki? Hi HarryC15! I know you've been working on the Wicked side of this Wiki a lot, and I was wondering, would you like to join our Wicked Wiki? I'm Silent Fire Light, one of the current Admins of the Wiki, and we would really love your help. You see, many of our editors have not been active for sometime and I'm pretty sure that we're a bit behind the cast schedule. Please message me on my Wicked Wiki account if you find anything else on the Wikia that you think could improve. Thanks! Silent Fire Light :) 02:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Wicked 1nt Hi there, I would really appreciate it if you would stop deleting the 1st national tour understudy replacement history. I dont know why you feel compelled or think you have the authority to do so, but if we accept listing the understudy list for the London, 2NT and other productions then it is only fair that you accept the listing of the other companies as well. I know its not a complete list yet, but myself and a few people are working on getting everything and confirming that the information is right! Not to mention that this site is set up so anyone can edit it, so respect the changes that others add. But if you feel that you are superior enough to make the decisons on the PUBLIC wikia then delete all of the understudy replacment history from every production. Notthatgirl12 23:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Idea Shouldn't you and Phil be SysOps since you both have so many edits? Would say Ugajin if they're still active but says they haven't been on since 2009. Also I'm wondering, says you two last logged in Feb 1, yet last edited Feb 8/10. Is that a bug? Thought logged in always had to be equal to or more recent than edits since one must log in to edit... +y@talk 19:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC)